How to connect to svn in eclipse?
http://www.eclipse.org/subversive/documentation/gettingStarted/aboutSubversive/install.php http://www.eclipse.org/subversive/installation-instructions.php I personally like option 1 because it will be guarenteed that the svn plug-in matches to your eclipse. Installation Instructions Here you can find instructions on how to install Subversive using different types of Subversive distributions. Introduction The Subversive installation consists of installing the Subversive plug-in and Subversive SVN Connectors. The Subversive plug-in is developed as an Eclipse official project with an EPL license and is distributed from the Eclipse website. Subversive SVN Connectors are SVN libraries used by Subversive to communicate with SVN repositories. Those libraries are developed as open-source projects, but since their licenses are not EPL-compatible, they have to be distributed from an external website. In order use Subversive, you have to install the Subversive plug-in and at least one Subversive SVN Connector that is compatible with your OS and the used SVN version. The Subversive plug-in includes references to available Subversive SVN Connectors, so after installing the Subversive plug-in, you are automatically prompted to install one or multiple connectors. Phase 1 - Installation of the Subversive Plug-In Below you can find the instructions on how to install the Subversive plug-in using different types of Subversive distributions. Option 1 - Use an Eclipse Simultaneous Release Update Site This method is recommended if you wish to install a stable Subversive version that is an integral part of the yearly Eclipse Simultaneous Release. It allows you to install the Subversive plug-in using an Eclipse update site for an Eclipse Simultaneous Release. Run Eclipse and select Help > Install New Software... from the main menu. On the dialog that appears, select a pre-configured simultaneous release update site in the Work with combo-box. For example, for the Juno release, select the "Juno - http://download.eclipse.org/releases/juno" update site. Wait a few seconds until the content of the selected update site is displayed under the combo-box. Expand the Collaboration group and select the Subversive features that you would like to install. Certain Subversive features are required if you want to work with SVN, others are optional and offer some additional functionality. You can skip the optional features, if you wish. Follow the next steps to install the selected Subversive features using the standard plug-in installation procedure. Reboot Eclipse after installation is complete. Follow the instructions below to install Subversive connectors. Option 2 - Use a Subversive Update Site You can install Subversive using its online or archived update site. Use this method to install the Early Access Build that isn't available in the Eclipse Simultaneous Releases. Run Eclipse and select Help > Install New Software... from the main menu. In the Install dialog that appears, press the Add... button and specify the path to an online or archived Subversive update site. You can find information about the available Subversive update sites on the Downloads page. Select the required Subversive features to install and follow the standard plug-in installation procedure. Reboot Eclipse after installation is complete. Follow the instructions below to install Subversive connectors. Option 3 - Use Eclipse Marketplace Client If you have Eclipse Marketplace Client installed, you can use it to install the latest stable release of Subversive. Open Eclipse Marketplace Client and search for the Subversive project. Click on the Install button next to the Subversive listing. Select required Subversive features to install and follow the standard plug-in installation procedure. Reboot Eclipse after installation is complete. Follow the instructions below to install Subversive connectors. Phase 2 - Installation of Subversive SVN Connectors Once the Subversive plug-in is installed and Eclipse is rebooted, Subversive automatically displays the dialog that shows Subversive SVN Connectors compatible with the installed version of the plug-in. Alternatively, you can install Subversive SVN Connectors from online and archived update sites for connectors. Visit Polarion.com, to get information about the available update sites. You have to install at least one connector that is compatible with your OS and SVN server. To select the right connector, follow these recommendations: Check your platform. If you run the win32 version of Eclipse (x86 versions of Eclipse and Java running on Windows), you can install a JavaHL connector and its binaries (they're compatible with this platform only), and/or a SVNKit connector. For all other platforms (MacOS, Linux, etc.), you should install a platform-independent pure-Java SVNKit connector, or additionally install a package that contains JavaHL binaries for the target platform. Check your SVN server version. Subversive SVN Connectors include certain versions of SVN client modules. Usually, every type of Subversive SVN Connectors (JavaHL and SVNKit) is available in different versions, so you have to select those that are compatible with your SVN server. Follow the standard SVN client-server compatibility notes to select the right connector. If you've installed JavaHL connector on a non-Win32 platform or if you want to use a different set of JavaHL binaries, you should do the following: Install a package, that contains JavaHL binaries for the target platform. Ensure that all the libraries from the package are put into the folder listed in the PATH or LD_LIBRARY_PATH variables (on Windows or Unix platforms correspondingly). Before starting Eclipse IDE, define subversion.native.library property. For example: -Dsubversion.native.library=C:/SlikSVN_JavaHL/libsvnjavahl-1.dll If you wish, you can select multiple connectors and follow the installation procedure. After installation, you can switch the connector using the main menu item Window > Preferences > Team (tree node) > SVN (tree node) > SVN Connector (tab). Category:Svn Category:Eclipse